Thorn For My Love
by carthasis
Summary: Based upon the Twilight books. This story follows the life of male vampire Luciard Victor Calico, and a mortal in which he is deeply in love with named Emily Rose Merkle. Packed full with romance, drama, and soo much more. Please R


The wind slowly and gently blew across the landscape, caressing the dew covered grass and tugging on the tree branches above

The wind slowly and gently blew across the landscape, caressing the dew covered grass and tugging on the tree branches above.

A man sat on the hill, his feet tucked up so his denim covered knees pressed against his chest.

Loose strands of dirt brown hair whipped around his ghostly face. Gray clouds caused a shadow to fall upon him, and rain began to patter from the heavens like dust.

Despite getting wet Luciard remained sitting on the grass, he simply pulled the collar of his trench coat up further.

His deep eyes were fixed on something in the distance, his keen hearing focused on a sound that seemed to be carried out on the air like a song or melody.

A little bit away stood a girl in her garden. She wore a black dress, one you'd expect to see a rich widow to wear to her husbands funeral. This how ever was nothing out of the ordinary for her attire.

In her hand she held a simple rose, pure and white, delicate and beautiful.

Her lips were painted a deep red, and her eyes were penciled black with charcoal. Her long rouge hair tumbled to her shoulders in loose curls.

Emily began to sing. It was a song of her own, one she had written a year ago. God tests me in metaphors…

As she sang on she noticed a figure out in the rain.

Sending angels through my doors."

Her cold gray eyes watched him intently.

Asking that their lives be spared, in exchange for burdens bared…" Before she could finish the verse she pricked her finger on a thorn. Almost immediately crimson blood trickled down her finger, and instinctively, she moved her finger to her mouth.

Luciard finally got to his feet. The charm of the song had lured him in, and now that it had stopped ringing through his head he realised he was heading towards its source.

His feet seemed to be carrying him across the field before him, through the rain and cold. Soon he was merely a good ten paces away from the home of the song he heard moments ago. And in front of him stood none other than an old friend.

Taken aback Luciard smirked, "Emily Rose, we meet again." His voice was soft, like a whisper, and could almost pass as non existent, but he knew she'd hear him.

Emily noticed the approach of someone and turned on her heal, her dress following like a ripple in a puddle.

To her shock she knew the man who had approached her, and he knew it too.

He spoke to her, his words were like honey, sweet and succulent. Leaving her longing for more conversation, "Luciard Calico. It's been a while." A smile crept across her face but she struggled to let her gaze meet his.

Emily had a past with this man, one she thought she had left behind her for good. But clearly she was wrong.

Now her finger had subsided from bleeding she was free to focus on the world at present.

She viewed him entirely, but still couldn't look into those piercing eyes in fear of remembering.

Indeed it has my dear." He spoke to his old companion one again, each time he pronounced a 'd' his white teeth would peek out from beneath his plump lips, "I see you still sing that song of yours. I expect it's served you well?"

" It would depend what you mean by that Luciard." She spoke with both confusion and curiosity, "You should know your words are all riddles to me."

"Well in short I suppose you've landed yourself a wealthy man." Luciard hissed, cheek in his mind, but in his heart he hopped he was wrong. Preying he hadn't lost his chance.

"You would be correct there, but he isn't exactly the best there is." Now she tugged on the hem of her dress and Luciard noticed a few bruises on her arms. A flash of concern fell across his face.

"We all have our burdens Luciard." Emily said before a deep booming voice erupted from a nearby window. It sounded like an order, and it was aimed at Emily too, "Look Luciard, Mark's calling, I have to go. But we must talk again… Tell you what, tomorrow morning meet me here, Mark has work at eight so I'll be free for the day." She tried pushing him away.

Luciard couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something told him not to leave, despite Emily urging him to go.

Eventually he gave in with a sigh and briskly ran off, looking over his shoulder only when he had reached a fence a few houses away.

He looked just in time to see Emily dart around a corner and through a large black oak door..

"I hope you're okay tonight my dear." He spoke to her even though she wasn't there. Something in his gut told him she wouldn't be, but he had to think positive until he could see her once more.

"Goodbye dear." Emily said as she forced herself to kiss her husband goodbye. As she did so she seemed to almost shake in fear, after all Mark could and would snap at any minute.

Today she was sporting scratched upon her cheek and collar bone.

Looking out the window she waited till the family car had reached the end of the street in which her home lay. The house was like a mansion. Large and elegant, with cream colored walls and one of a kind paintings strung up everywhere.

Slowly she walked through the quiet house and towards the back door that lead to her garden.

Opening the door she peered around, hoping Luciard would be there like she had told him to, and like always, he hadn't failed her yet.

Sitting on top of the same hill as he was perched on the night before was Luciard. As he spotted Emily he waved and she returned the gesture before he got to his feet and walked towards her.

Finally they came to each others paths. Without thinking Emily threw her arms around Luciard in a hug, a tear rolling down her cheek.

What's the matter Emily?" Luciard asked.

Emily didn't reply, she simply shook her head and continued to sob silently.


End file.
